


whatever it takes

by ralf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Gen, POV Shiro (Voltron), a loyalty to end all loyalties, shiro loves keith beyond reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: A glimpse of Shiro's thoughts after Keith's trails, facing off the Blades.





	whatever it takes

They're outnumbered.

Shiro knows fighting their way out is not an option. They are countless levels below the surface, the elevator that promises freedom unreachable beyond rows and rows of Marmora agents, their swords drawn and ready to strike at any second.

Keith is injured and hanging off of him like a deadweight. He's in no shape to fight, but even if he was they wouldn't stand a chance against so many skilled opponents. There's no doubt that this is a losing battle.

He needs to stand down. He needs to signal their surrender. It's the only sensible solution.

Shiro clenches his teeth.

The images keep flashing in his mind, stuck in a loop. Him pushing Keith to give up the knife. His retreating back when Keith refuses. Fear flickering to life in Keith's eyes, how he really believed Shiro would leave him behind. That Shiro wouldn't stay by his side no matter what.

He tightens his grip around Keith's shoulder. He'll do whatever it takes to rectify that misconception.

And if that means throwing himself into a fight they can't win and ruin their one chance at an alliance... then so be it.


End file.
